Darkness and Light
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: My version of the Twilight Saga. Starts a long time before the first book. Starts out all-human except Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

I ran from my house, afraid of what lay dormant, and headed into the woods. I had everything I needed: a crossbow with two quivers of arrows and a backpack with two weeks worth of supplies. Of course running away probably is not the smartest idea for a girl my age.

My best friend, Bella Swan, offered to come with me on my journey, so I told her to meet me at our secret hiding place in the woods. I found our trail and stopped on a nearby log to wait for her and rest a bit.

"Alice, you alright? You look dead on your feet." Bella said as she moved some branches to sit next to me.

"I'm fine, just you know, drained." I replied.

"All right. We'll camp here for the night then head out in the morning." Bella replied while rummaging through her pack. My shirt was ruffled and her pants were torn at her knees. She began setting up the tent while I went in search of wood for the fire.

I walked on the lonely trail wishing that I could just stay at home and everything would be normal. Wishes just don't come. I picked up some sticks and kicked a rock back into camp. Bella was coming out of the ten when I dropped the wood on the ground. I heard a rustling coming from behind me. I knew I was caught; it had to be the police my mother sent out to find me like last time. I slowly turned to see the intruder and let out my held breath.

"Dammit Jasper, announce your presence next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said hitting him in the arm.

"Jazz what are you doing here?" Bella asked, arms crossed. Jasper is Bella's paternal twin, but to me he is the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"I'm here to help. I got supplies with me, so I could be an asset to you." He replied flashing a smile in my direction. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. I knew what I had to do.

"Bella why don't we let him stay? He could carry our supplies." I said giving her my best pout. I knew she would say yes to it, because no one can refuse my pout. Except my mother.

"Oh fine. But he sleeps far away from me." She replied going into the tent. I flashed a smile to Jasper then followed her. I tried to fall asleep but my kept screaming "oh yea" while a mini me was doing a happy dance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Meanwhile ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Cynthia, go to town and tell the police she's run off again." Mother bellowed from the basement. Our phone was no longer working since someone forgot to pay the bill. I don't blame Alice for running away; it's just that sometimes I wish that she would take me with her. I am afraid to live here. Afraid to sleep. Afraid to die.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Back at Camp ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I awoke to feel sunlight grazing my life. I sat up. No Bella. She must already be up and outside with Jasper. I walked out to find no one around. Where could they be? And why did they not leave me a note? I grabbed my bag and headed for the nearby stream. Just as I got to the bottom, my mouth dropped. I ran behind the nearest tree and peeked around the edge. There he was standing in the middle of the river He had on swimming trunks, probably slept in them….damn, basking in the sunlight. He. Is. Too. otHot. This must be a dream; I pinched myself but nothing changed.

Bella isn't out there. I wonder where she is. Hopefully she didn't get captured. I decided I stayed hidden long enough, I walked into the clearing and stripped down to my bikini.

"Jasper.' I whispered creeping towards him.

"Morning Alice." He replied turning towards me. He is so beautiful; this must be a dream. If it is I don't want to wake up.

"So umm where's your sister?" I asked clearly ruining the moment from the change of expression on Jasper's face.

"She was taken late last night. I tried to fight them off but… but they took her away." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." I buried my face into his chest. They came last night. Bella she…she sacrificed herself so I could escape.

"I know. " He stroked my hair as we stood together for what seemed like hours before heading back to camp. "We need to get moving. They'll probably come back here. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too."

"All right." It was the only comeback I had since he basically just told me he loved me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Back in town ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where is she girl?" A woman spat into my face.

"I'm not telling you and you can't make me tell you." I would have been punching her in the face but my hands were tied to the chair I was sitting in and my gag was now restricting my air flow since it was around my neck.

"Fine. I'll take care of her. I'll make sure we get the answers we need and that she won't be causing any more problems." A deep voice outside the door said. There is no way it could be who I'm thinking it is. He's dead I made sure of it while on summer vacation in Volterra, Italy. He walked into the room. "Hello Bella." He said as I started screaming. My deceased father was standing in front of me staring into my eyes. I thought I killed him, but apparently not, since he's standing in front of me arms crossed, glaring. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I should be dead now.

"What are you going to do Charlie?" I asked as the others in the room untied me.

"Well I believe that you'll find your new living conditions to be quite…interesting." I didn't get a chance to reply because he grabbed my arm and forced me out the door. I stepped into the hallway and felt something hit the back of my head. When I awoke, I could tell I was in a moving vehicle. I attempted to sit up only to bang my head off the top of the trunk door. We stopped suddenly, which threw me against the back of the car, so Charlie could open the trunk and throw me over his shoulder. He carried me up to my new home; the place of the greatest evil: Alice's house. I did notice something around his neck and his slight flinch as he entered the front gate. Alice's mother ordered that he throw me down the stairs. "Requiescat in pace." Charlie said as he slung me over his shoulder. I rolled down the stairs and slammed into the wall at the bottom. Hitting my arm off the ground, I felt it break and could smell blood. I knew better than to cry about it, crying never made anything heal any faster. I looked up and saw Cynthia, Alice's little sister, quickly approaching me.

"Don't worry; I'm on your side. Just trust me." She replied helping me get my arm into the sling she made from a towel and string. I nodded. "I'll help you escape, if you take me with you." She added wiping blood from my forehead.

"All right." I managed to say as she headed back up the stairs. I looked around for the first time and saw anything and everything demonic or related to witchcraft. I could feel the evil flowing around me. I don't know the day or time but I know that Alice and Jasper are okay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ In the Woods ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jasper are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course. Although we should have found a town by now." He replied staring at the map becoming more confused by the second. Even though we love each other dearly, we are not allowed to be together. Our hearts and souls long for the other so much that if we were to give into our emotions, we would have wasted this journey and this safe haven for something that would be destroyed by my mother.

"Alice…Alice!" Jasper was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry my mind was on other things."

"Look I know you're worried about everything back there, but we to focus on the now." He's so serious about this. About keeping me safe from harm.

"Fine, but let me look at the map." I said jerking the map from his hands. "We need to go that way," I said pointing east, "towards the river. Once we're across we'll be safe." I added taking his hands in mine.

"It's almost dark now so we've got to hurry." We grabbed our supplies and headed east. If it wasn't for the little detail of running for my life, I'd say that Jasper and I could stay here for forever, but life is not the way you imagine it.


	2. Chapter 2

We stopped at the river and set up camp. She decided to take a bath; she headed down river so I would not get a free show. Darn…She's just so beautiful and her voice reminds of angels singing. Even if it is screaming for help; wait….screaming for help. I ran in the general direction of her voice until I saw her holding a towel around herself.

"Jasper help, there's a snake around my feet. I don't want to get bitten. It's really big you can't miss it." I stood there momentarily in shock until I looked down; I burst out laughing. "It's not funny. Help me. Just kill it and save me." I squatted down and picked up the palm-sized snake and put it on shore. Yes, she's scared of a snake that's not even bigger than her hand and it's not even poisonous.

"See the big snake is gone." I replied chuckling.

"Oh just go back to camp." She replied turning to hide her blush. I went back to camp and started a fire to cook breakfast on. I just some bacon on when I felt her delicate hands on my shoulders.

"Hey. I'm umm sorry about earlier. I'll take over here so you can get a bath."

"Alright." I kissed her on the cheek. I saw a blush spread across her face from the corner of my eye. I touched my lips; her skin is just so soft and pale. Her hair as dark as the night sky and her eyes…her beautiful blue eyes sparkle as much as the river does. After finishing my bath, I returned to camp to find everything packed up and Alice sitting on the ground. I really should give her more credit.

"You ready? We can wade across. I went across while you were asleep and it never got above my waist. "

"Let's go then." She led me to where she crossed over earlier. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and it just seemed to eliminate a glow. I just have to live like this until this whole problem is behind us then we can be together forever. I just hope that I can hold out that long. I just hope Bella can wait that long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Alice's house ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At least I can move around down here, and Cynthia has helped me get along well here.

"Hey Bella, mother is moving you into my room later today," she smiled, "but I have to act like it is the worst thing in the world."

"Hey it'll be all right. We'll be gone as soon as my arm is healed. "I replied patting her shoulder with my good arm.

"Cynthia hurry up. It doesn't take that long to grab a jar of leeches and get back up here." A female voice upstairs yelled.

"Coming! I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered as she hugged me before heading up the stairs. I sat alone once again wishing that I could be with Alice and my brother instead of being tortured like I am now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ In the Woods ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We made it across the river. Sigh, Jasper he…he kissed me ever so gently on the cheek. I just…I just can't help but think about his honey-blond hair, his grass green eyes, or his sweet melodic voice. Forget it Alice, you can't be with him at least you can't while your mother is still alive anyway.

"Alice…Alice! Watch out!" Jasper shouted bringing me out of fantasy land and to the reality where my foot stepped off the edge of the cliff and was taking me along for the ride. I tried grabbing onto anything I could, and finally I found a branch and held on for dear life. "Hold on, I'm throwing you a rope. Just don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on it." I heard him chuckle as he threw me the rope. I took it and allowed him to pull me since I'm pretty sure that my ankle is sprained. I let him hold me in his embrace once he got me securely away from the edge. I didn't want this to end, but it shouldn't be happening. Why…Why does it have to be this way? He was crying into my shoulder; I rubbed his back as a way to say "It'll be okay. I'm all right." The hours flew by as we held each other. "Jasper…I think we should start moving. I'm all right; my ankle is sprained but I'd like to be less exposed like we are now." He nodded and helped me up. He got a branch for me to use as a crutch.

"Let's go." His voice hard.

"Jasper, I –"

"Let's get going. It's almost nightfall and we made very little progress." He picked up the bags and started walking. It's like someone flipped a switch in him. He is not the man I love; this is some demon that is in Jasper's body….Mother! We reached a small cave: big enough for us to lay side by side and that's it. "Good night Alice." He said turning away. Something in him is definitely off because he is not the man I fell in love with. I think that the only way to bring him back is to go back home; I'll tell him in the morning. I sat outside the cave; looked up and closed my eyes. I pictured my Jasper: his bed-head honey-blond hair, his grass green eyes, and him holding me close to him. I crawled into the cave and cried myself to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Alice's house ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on girl, get up. Mother needs you to do work for her."

"All right." I hated being mean to her, but if mother ever found out that we were friends, she would kill me and force Bella to watch. I led her to the basement and kicked her down the stairs. I managed to slam the door before I started crying. Why can I not be more like Alice; Why?

I grabbed my jacket and my bike and went riding. I decided to disappear for awhile mother would never notice. I knew that I wasn't going to find my sister; she's been gone at least two weeks now. She has to be out of state by now, I think. I found a clearing in the middle of some willow trees; I sat on a log when I saw something on the ground behind the log sparkle. I moved leaves away and found my sister's ankle bracelet. I realized I should go the river but mother will be wondering where I am since there are stars in the sky. I headed back to the house regretting that I lived in a place where all evil was going to be unleashed. I saw a mixture of colors shine through the basement window; from the rate of lights Bella must be in pain and screaming to no avail. I just wish that there was some way that I could make this world pure and rid of evil but, unfortunately for me, wishes don't come true.

XOXOXOXOXO ~ Basement (set during the previous section) ~ XOXOXOXOXO

I rolled down the stairs. I stood up and was slammed back down. "Just stay down girl, you are going to do some cleaning for me. Is that clear?" I sat still and silent. She kicked me and pulled my hair so that I was forced to look into the face of pure evil. "Am I clear?" I nodded barley keeping tears from running down my face. She handed me a small sponge, rag, and a pail of water. She gave me one hour to clean the entire basement; whatever was not cleaned she would destroy something that was precious to Alice.

"Well what can I destroy girl, because your hour is up." She asked when my hour was up. She snaked down the stairs and began a thorough investigation of everything. "You're safe for now," she sneered, "but you now have to clean the remainder of the house with what you have left and in three hours and the deal from earlier stands true for this too." She added laughing manically. "Your time begins when you touch the top step."

Agh! Alice, how could you live like this? I can't even stand to look at this woman. I'll catch up soon though and I'll have Cynthia and we're never coming back here again. And I'm determined to make all of Cynthia's wishes and desires come true, she deserves it after living like this. I felt eyes watching me from the darkness; I couldn't tell what the presence was but it refused to leave the confines of its shadows.

"Hurry up now, I don't have all day or night. I you're not up here in five minutes, I'll have you destroy everything that is Alice's." she laughed darkly at her sinister idea, it made me sick to my stomach. I had no time to lose so I started right away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme, you bring us anyone yet? I'm getting pretty hungry." A deep voice bellowed. Every since I was little all I've known is that vampires do exist and they are very moody if they do not get fed. I just brought them food a few hours ago. I seriously don't understand how they are hungry; they are just going to have to drink from me again.

Vampires killed my family and took me hostage when I was only five years old. I have been bitten at least thirteen times now. I've been very lucky so far that I have not changed into a vampire. Eventually, I'm going to be bitten and lose my heart beat. I was given the powers of seeing auras and having premonitions. Most of the time it is a blessing but there are the rare times that the visions render me unconscious.

"Esme, I'm waiting." The voice bellowed.

"Hold on, I'm coming." I took a seat beside his feet and tilted my head left. He leaned down and his fangs protruded my neck. I never moved I'd learned from my past that moving during feedings does more harm than it does good. He finished and ordered me to my room for the rest of the night.

Just as I stepped into my room I received a vision. A boy, Edward maybe, in Chicago. Into guys and almost found a vaccine for the Spanish Influenza. A park ranger, Emmett, in the woods chasing a bear. Finally a girl, Rosalie Hale, she's on the sidewalk begging for money. A honey-blond, a black haired girl, a girl with a broken arm, and a girl with bleach blond hair are fighting to close a portal. A man with topaz eyes, he's the one I need to find first. A vampire is going to change my life…great.

I snapped back into reality and fell onto my bed. I grabbed my bag and stuffed and I would need into it. I put one knife into each of my boots. I grabbed a full quiver and a bow. I left my room ready to take on what lay in wait. Only two guards keeping me from escaping; I waited for their backs to be towards me before I stabbed them in the neck. With them on the ground, I ran out the door and into the night. I knew where I was going and that it was going to take a while but I was ready. I had to get to Boston before my vision would become false.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~Woods~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I awoke with a start; Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and still he isn't anywhere. He can't vanish into thin air it isn't possible. I walked away from camp to the river.  
He was sitting in the middle of the river, his head in his hands, crying. I ran towards him.

"No stay away" he replied standing up. His eyes were pitch black. I have to find a way to get my Jasper back and soon; he's getting worse every day. I left him alone; no need pushing him since it only causes him to go farther away. I went back to camp. My ankle is still a little sore from my fall but I put it out of my mind. All I could think of was getting Jasper back to normal.

He came back to camp a couple hours later. He looks normal but there is still something off about him. But why would it only affect him and not me as well. Unless she realized I would come running back for a cure so that she could trap me. Which means that we should move in the opposite direction of the house; the more distance the better he will be. And maybe he might return to his normal self. "We need to leave now," I said as they things into bags in a rush to pack. He barely moved, in fact he way he moved reminds me of a sloth. He, after crossing the second river we found, began to steadily speed up. I think I was right. We arrived at the caves we found earlier, but we continued walking. We had to find a town since we were low in the nature of supplies. We have enough for two days but that is the maximum.

"Alice, I'm sorry." A quiet voice behind me whispered.

"Jasper is it really you this time?" I asked stopping to look at him.

"Yes sweetheart. Now let's find a town." He replied taking my hand and pulling me behind him as he ran ahead. We stopped under a willow tree for a water break. I snuggled into Jasper's chest when I heard something growl behind me. I decided to ignore it until I heard footsteps. I turned to look at the bush when I saw a bear on its hind legs.

"Run!" A voice yelled as the bear started coming towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw the bear before I saw the couple. I grabbed my tranquilizer gun and aimed as the couple came towards me. I fired the shot and the bear collapsed. I walked over and cut out its beating heart. I've done this to every bear I've ever seen since my twin brother was mauled by a bear.

Thank you," the woman said," my name is Alice and this is Jasper." The male nodded as his name was said.

"It's my job. The name's Emmett. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked picking up my bag I dropped.

"Well it was either leave or be killed by the unknown evil my mother is working on freeing." Well and I thought I had problems. I think she's lost her mind. Poor thing and the guy look like he is going to pass out anytime now.

"Well I'll take you to town then; you look like you could use some supplies and a decent place to sleep. And besides I don't want you to get hurt. There have been a lot of bears seen lately."

All right." They said as they followed behind me along the trail. After about an hour of walking we finally arrived in Chicago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~Meanwhile ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Penny? Spare change?" I sat beside the bank in my potato sack begging for money as I usually do. My family has been poor for as long as I can remember. My family lost everything and we lived in the alleyway next to the bank that is until they died, so now it's just me. Their bodies were thrown into the river and never given a grave marker or a second thought by anyone. And ever since then I, Rosalie Hale, have been begging for money to buy a gravestone for my parents.

And then there was him. The muscularly park ranger that walks by every day. I've never seen anyone as handsome as him. "Hello" I said as he walked by with two strangers.

"Oh hellos miss. Do you need some help? A place to stay perhaps?" He replied taking my hand and smiling.

"Well…if…umm…" I stuttered out surprisingly. I knew I was blushing.

"Please. Come to my place with my friends and myself. I'm sure that I have something that will fit you after I do a little handy work to it." He replied staring deeply into my eyes. He has the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"O…Okay. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I stammered out. He began leading me toward a giant house with marble columns around the doorway. For a park ranger he had a really nice house; the other two followed us inside.

"Alice and Jasper, make yourself at home while I help this young lady." I giggled as he led me upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom; he gestured me towards the bed as he closed the door behind himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Esme ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I made it to Chicago with my deadline drawing nearer. I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. I saw the clouds move and I was suddenly in Emmett's house, his bedroom to be exact. Oh get me out of here shift to someplace else, please. I was taken downstairs to the girl with black hair; she should be at the house I saw earlier and not here. I saw her at the house when the portal gets opened. I blinked and was back on my bench. I jumped up and started running, returning to my mission. I had to get to Boston and I had to get there as soon as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Cynthia ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bella has been cleaning ever since I arrived home. Mother is utterly ridiculous. Bella is not going to be finished by nightfall. I'll clean our room to make it easier on her. I threw her things into a pile while I straighten my half of the room. She came in a few minutes after I finished with my side; she blinked then headed to Alice's room. I finished her side then followed her as she went into the attic. "Hey tell me what to do and I'll help you." I replied tapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks but I'm almost done."

"Hey that's what sisters are for." I replied with a smile she never said a word. She wiped her eye and nodded at me. I walked back down and went back into our room. I shut the door just before I heard stomping coming up the stairs. I sat in silence as I waited for Bella to return to our room. I heard stomping going down the stairs a few minutes before Bella came in. She threw herself onto my pillow and began crying.

"Bella what's wrong." I asked rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"There was a bear spotted near here and I'm afraid that Alice and Jasper are dead and I'm never going to see them I again since I can never leave here.

"Hey I'm sure they are just fine. I can feel it. I bet they've gotten to Chicago at the very least by now. Just don't you worry now." She started sobbing into my lap. I rubbed her back while I kept telling myself that they were okay they just have to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~ Emmett ~ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I gestured her towards the bed so that I could look in my closet to see what looked best on her. "So Rosalie-"

"Please call me Rose."

"All right, Rose, I was wondering if you would like to live here…with me?"

"Definitely. I'll clean since I can't pay you rent." I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Don't." Her blue eyes were full of tears as she looked at me. "Just don't worry about it. I can't stand to see you in the streets any longer."

"All right thank you then. Umm…can we get back to looking for clothes." I handed her the first I had tossed on the ground. I turned back to the closet and grabbed a pair of pants then I threw them to her as well.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed." I replied closing the door behind me. Man, I can't let her go. I think I, no, I can't be but I am in love with her. I have to marry her. I waited for her to say it was safe to come in before I opened the door. I looked her over, everything just seemed so big on her; I liked it. "Well let's see if we can make this less…big. " She nodded. I found some safety pins and started pinning to where it shows off her figure. I finished and handed her a blanket to cover up with while I worked some magic. I started by cutting the shirts down and adding some femininity to the shirt by making it a "v" neck. I handed her the clothes and turned to look out the window.

"Do. Not. TURN. AROUND!" She yelled at me. I fought the urge to turn and break everything I ever believed in…but I didn't. She finished and tapped me on the shoulder. The alterations flattered her body. She kissed me and I kissed her back. And then things got interesting.


End file.
